Claustrofobia
by missy-sak
Summary: Una pequeña discusión y el malhumor posterior le hace olvidar su problema en espacios reducidos, pero por desgracia vuelve en el momento más inoportuno cuando se queda encerrada en el ascensor que sube a la torre de Tokio.


CLAUSTROFOBIA

- Y a vuestra izquierda podéis observar la torre de Tokio, de 332.6 metros de altura construida en 1958. El motivo principal de su construcción fue…

Un fogonazo me dejó aturdida, y me giró inmediatamente a la fuente de esa luz, encontrándome a una sonriente Tomoyo con una cámara en la mano, la causante de mi aturdimiento.

- Creo que ya me has hecho bastantes fotos por hoy – dije algo aburrida y exasperada.

- ¡Claro que no! Nunca tendré suficiente memoria en la cámara como para sacarte todas las que me gustaría, pero me tendré que conformar con estas tarjetas de memoria – dijo mi mejor amiga señalando las tarjetas mencionadas.

Eché una ojeada para ver lo que me esperaba el resto de la excursión más por aburrimiento que por curiosidad, y al hacerlo abrí los ojos asustada. ¡Pero si tenía más de ocho! Y que yo recordara ya había gastado por lo menos tres.

Resignada volví a recostarme en el asiento del autobús observando lo que la guía turística nos indicaba. Hacer cambiar a Tomoyo de opinión iba a ser imposible, no era el primer viaje en el que discutíamos o yo suplicaba para que dejara la cámara, y volver a hacerlo era perder el tiempo. Tomoyo siempre ganaba y no sabía cómo. Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Una mirada de cachorrito abandonado, unas palabras suplicantes y una sonrisita tímida y yo haría lo que fuera necesario para complacerla.

Miré al resto de compañeros para distraerme. Ninguno hacía caso a lo que la pobre guía relataba. Ni ahora ni desde que salieron, sólo los profesores estaban interesados. Pero era lógico, una excursión en pleno Tokio era algo que habíamos ido muchas veces con nuestras familias o con los amigos, no era nada nuevo. Pero este año el presupuesto del instituto había sido muy ajustado, así que era hacer este viaje o quedarnos en clase, y nosotros no dudamos ni un momento.

Las puertas del autobús se abrieron y no fue hasta que los profesores se levantaron no nos percatamos ninguno de que la guía nos iba a mostrar la torre de Tokio. Me levanté del asiento y empecé a recoger mis cosas, pensando que al menos a los profesores parecía que les gustaba la excursión, mejor, porque ninguno de nosotros está mínimamente interesados y la pobre guía se notaba desesperada por intentar aportarnos información útil, pobre chica.

- ¿Te quitas ya de en medio o qué? ¡No tengo porque estar media hora de pie porque tú seas una lenta!

¡Cómo no! El señor simpático tan agradable conmigo como siempre.

- Hay más puertas por las que bajar, Li. Así que si tanta prisa e interés tienes vete por otra – dije dándome la vuelta y encarándolo.

- No tengo porqué, esta es la más cercana. Si no estuvieses en las nubes habrías recogido las cosas antes y no nos harías perder el tiempo a todos. – dijo con el ceño fruncido y clavándome la su penetrante mirada.

¡No soporto a este tipo! Desde que llegó nuevo se cree un Dios, vale que sea guapo y este bueno, pero los hay mejores ¡y mucho más amables! Hace una semana que se mudó a nuestro instituto y ya no podemos ni vernos. Lo malo es que parece que sólo me tiene manía a mí. Le gusta sacarme de mis casillas, y siempre lo consigue. No sé si le hice algo en otra vida, pero si fuera así espero haberme quedado a gusto, porque si no lo haré en esta.

- ¡Aun no acabas! ¡Deja de mirarme tanto y recoge lo que vayas a llevarte! No es para tanto coger una estúpida chaqueta, ¡hasta tú puedes hacerlo! – me gritó.

Estaba enfurecida, ¡pero quien narices se cree que es para hablarme así! Por suerte antes de que esto fuera más lejos intervino el mejor amigo (y único) de Li.

- Vamos Shaoran, que no es tan grave. No es como si nunca hayamos visto la torre de Tokio y Kinomoto ya ha acabado, ¿verdad? – Dijo Eriol Hiraguizawa en tono apaciguador y con una sonrisa suave.

Miré detrás de ellos dos, y vi que estaban todos nuestros compañeros mirándonos, algunos divertidos por la nueva tonta discusión y otros impacientes porque acabáramos para salir.

Muerta de vergüenza recogí mi chaqueta y salí del autobús rápidamente, dedicándole antes a Eriol una sonrisa de agradecimiento. No sabía cómo podía una persona tan amable y buena como él acabar de amigo de un gruñón y malhumorado ogro.

- Ya me extrañaba que hubieseis estado tanto tiempo callados los dos. Empezaba a ser todo un record, ¿cuánto ha sido, Naoko, cinco minutos?¿Diez?- Preguntó Chiharu en tono burlón en cuanto bajamos.

- Doce. Creo que nunca ha pasado tanto tiempo sin discutir – Dijo Naoko, después de comprobar el tiempo con el reloj, riéndose junto a Chiharu.

- Me alegra de que al menos vosotras os lo paséis bien- murmuré algo picada.

¡Ten amigas para esto! Se pasaban el tiempo riéndose de mí y haciendo apuestas absurdas sobre todo lo que me concernía con él y nuestras discusiones: el tiempo que tardábamos en discutir en medio de clase (que fue a los dos días), el tiempo que tardaban a llevarnos por primera vez al despacho del director (a los dos días, por culpa de lo anterior), la primera vez que tuvieron que sujetarnos nuestros amigos para no llegar a las manos (cinco días), el primer día que sí que llegamos a las manos (el quinto día también, al poco de que nos soltaran los amigos)… La siguiente consistía en ver cuánto tiempo podíamos ignorarnos sin discutir, y otra de la que estaban pendientes era de cuánto faltaba para que nos expulsaran un par de días del centro. ¡Eso ya era excesivo! (aunque yo no lo descarto, a este ritmo).

- No te enfades Sakura. Sabemos qué es algo borde contigo, pero tú debes ser mejor que él y mejorar esa cara – sugerió Rika, la más madura de nuestro grupo.

- Vale, pero aun no. Quiero una foto en grupo y me gustaría que Sakura aun tenga esa cara de enfado, porque está guapísima. No sé ni cómo lo consigues, pero quiero esa expresión para mi colección – dijo Tomoyo guiñándome un ojo.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se me escapó, Tomoyo es única. Es la mejor a la hora de relajarme y de hacerme olvidar mis enfados. Le dejó la cámara a un compañero y nos acercamos las cinco para la foto. Tommy se puso junto a mí con una sonrisa que no puede evitar corresponder. Después de la foto nos juntamos con el resto de compañeros que caminaban hacia los ascensores para subir a la torre, que charlaban entre ellos.

- … va a acabar odiándote.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, me sale sin más. No entiendo porqué.

Se escuchaban muchos murmullos de conversaciones a mi alrededor, pero no me interesaba ninguna, así que no presté atención, no me gusta meterme en conversaciones ajenas. Esperaba pacientemente a que el ascensor volviera a bajar a recogernos a los alumnos que no habíamos cabido la primera vez.

- Claro que lo entiendes, y si no lo sabes te lo puedo volver a explicar.

- Sé tu teoría y es absurda, así que cállate.

Esa voz y ese tipo de cabreo estúpido sólo podía ser de una persona que yo conocía demasiado

Estaba malhumorado, ¡que sorpresa! (¿se nota mi ironía?). No sabía de qué estaba hablando con Eriol, pero era muy raro que se disgustara con él. Sin poder evitarlo giré la cabeza para mirarlo y algo me llamó la atención. ¡Estaba sonrojado! Además, se le notaba nervioso, no paraba de revolverse el pelo, que extraño. Estaba gracioso de esta forma…

- Deberías intentar dejar de discutir con él y haceros amigos – dijo una voz que me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Sobresaltada me giré hacía Tomoyo, que me observaba atentamente a mí y hacia donde había estado mirando. ¡Mierda! No era la primera vez que me pasaban ambas cosas: que le mirara a escondidas y ella me pillaba in fraganti. Me sonrojé inmediatamente.

- No es fácil hacerse amigo de alguien que te odia – balbuceé.

El ascensor volvió a por el resto de nosotros y nos metimos en él para subir.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, algún día encontrareis algo más entretenido que hacer que pasaros el día discutiendo – dijo de una forma sugerente.

- ¡Estás loca! – Grité a pleno pulmón en medio mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Inmediatamente me sonrojé por haberlo gritado con un montón de personas que nos acompañaban y bajé la mirada para que ninguno que no me conociera supiese que había sido yo.

- Un día de estos nos vas a dejar sordos a todos, Kinomoto.

Me puse tensa. Esa voz tan conocida estaba justamente a mi espalda. ¡Joder! Sólo espero que no nos haya escuchado, si ya era borde conmigo, si supiera encima el motivo de mi grito le hubiese servido de excusa para reírse aun más a mi costa.

El ascensor continuó subiendo y yo intentaba mantener mis nervios controlados, pero era difícil con una amiga a mi lado riéndose de mí y detrás al responsable de su risa.

De repente, el ascensor dio un frenazo súbito que provocó varias caídas (entre ellas la mía) y las luces se apagaron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Se ha roto el ascensor?

- ¡Debe ser un apagón!

- ¡Estamos encerrados!

- No estamos cerca de ninguna planta, ¡no podemos salir!

- ¡Estamos a más de cien metros de altura!

- ¡Se va a caer el ascensor y vamos a morir todos!

Los pasajeros gritaban, todos asustados y en pánico.

- Kinomoto, ¿estás bien? – me susurró una voz en mi oído.

- ¿Eh…?

No me acordaba, pero me había caído al suelo, y para mi desgracia había caído encima de Li. Pero si esperaba que me levantara estaba muy equivocado; no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

Mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado del miedo, mi respiración estaba acelerada y en mi mente no me dejaba pensar con claridad, sólo podía pensar en que los comentarios disparatados de los pasajeros podían ser verdad. ¡Absurdo, lo sé! Un ascensor está desde hace muchísimos años diseñados para que eso sea prácticamente imposible caerse, pero es en momentos de pánico en los que piensa "pero y si…"

- Sakura, ¿dónde estás? ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tomoyo agobiada al notar que no estaba junto a ella.

- Se ha caído sobre mí, parece que está bien, aunque parece que está asustada. – contestó Li

- Normal, tiene claustrofobia. Sakura, tranquila, no tardaremos en salir, no va a pasar nada, ¿me oyes?

Sí que la oía, pero no podía moverme, ni para decirle nada. Además, oía su voz como lejana, como si en vez de estar a menos de un metro de mí estuviera a kilómetros. No dejaba de pensar en el ascensor y la altura a la que estábamos, ¡y es que entre el enfado con Li y el comentario de Tomoyo que me había distraído no me había parado a pensar que iba a subir a más de doscientos metros de altura en una caja metálica horrible! Empecé a hiperventilar. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la sensación de que nos íbamos a caer, y si no, que en un espacio tan pequeño nos íbamos a quedar sin aire.

Tenía la sensación de que me ahogaba, el corazón lo tenía a cien por hora y me estaba mareando.

- Kinomoto, estás temblando – me susurro Li de nuevo en mi oreja. Me rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás en un intento de relajarme y para que dejara de temblar.

- El ascensor va a caer al vacío y vamos a morir todos al instante – murmuré asustada, sin haberlo escuchado.

- Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Enseguida saldremos. No pienses en eso, piensa en otra cosa.

- ¿Sí, como en qué? – Ironicé en cuanto pude controlar mis músculos - En una situación así es muy difícil pensar en otra cosa. Me estoy mareando, me falta el aire, mi corazón va a cien por hora… - Dije las cosas deprisa y con los nervios de punta.

- No se…Esa situación se puede dar en otros casos, ¿no? Como… por ejemplo, cuando besas a una persona, ¿verdad? Esa situación se te hará más conocida.

- Sí, claro, porque eso es algo muy típico en mi día a día. ¡Ja! Como si alguna vez se me hubiese dado la situación – Ironicé. Lo bueno de estar nerviosa por culpa del dichoso ascensor es que no me incomodaba hablar de eso con él, estaba fuera de mí. Porque estando normal jamás hubiera confesado eso. Pero ahora que no podía pensar con claridad, las palabras salían rápidamente de mi boca sin poder contenerlas, con todo el estrés de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Nunca te han besado o has besado tú? – Me preguntó, al cabo de un rato, confuso.

- Pues claro que no, ¿acaso crees que soy ese tipo de chica que llama la atención de los chicos? No soy una chica fuera de lo común como para que alguien se fije en mí de esa manera. ¡Hasta tú podrás haberte dado cuenta! – Solté de golpe.

- Al contrario, me he dado cuenta – me dijo suavemente, y sin saber cuándo había colocado su mano en mi cara, me giró la cabeza y sentí unos labios sobre los míos.

Me quedé paralizada. A partir de ese momento olvidé la torre de Tokio, el ascensor, el resto de pasajeros y del mundo entero.

Me estaba besando, suavemente, con ternura. No entendía por qué, pero tampoco iba a preguntárselo justamente ahora, cuando lo que quería en ese momento era besarlo yo a él, y poco a poco fui devolviéndole el beso.

No me di cuenta cuando me soltó la cara y para cogerme de la cintura, acercándome aun más a él. Tampoco supe en qué momento giré levemente mi cuerpo para acomodarme más a él y coloqué mis manos en su cuello y en su pelo, sin apartarlo de mí. Tenía el cabello muy suave, lo acaricié sin darme ni cuenta, era increíble, estaba como en una nube.

Después de estos días de discusiones, no se me hubiese ocurrido pensar que estaría así con Li, pero aquí estábamos, y no iba a ser yo quien rompiera este momento mágico.

Noté un parpadeo de luz, que me sorprendió y me distrajo, cosa que él aprovechó para ir más allá de nuestro beso, profundizándolo. Su lengua acariciaba la mía de forma suave pero salvaje. Me estaba derritiendo, exigía toda mi concentración, y yo estaba dispuesta a dársela.

Fue entonces cuando las luces parpadearon, aturdiéndonos a todos los pasajeros, y nosotros abandonamos el beso, pero sin separarnos, mirándonos fijamente, con las respiraciones alteradas.

- Ves como si te relajas y piensas en otra cosa no se pasa mal – bromeó el suavemente, para que nadie más le oyese.

No sabía que decir, había sido increíble, pero seguía sin entender por qué había sucedido. Así que le seguí observando, interrogándole con la mirada, confusa. Pero el no parecía dispuesto a decir nada, y yo no podía quedarme con la duda.

- ¿Por…por qué…?

- Por si tenías razón y moríamos todos. No quería dejarte morir sin haber sido besada. – me dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Entonces ha sido por caridad? – dije, sorprendiéndolo con mi comentario.

- No, yo tampoco quería morir sin haberte besado - me confesó mirándome directamente con una tierna sonrisa.

No supe que contestarle, sólo pude observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojada a más no poder. Se acercó lentamente y me dio otro beso suave, esta vez más corto. Mi corazón me retumbaba por los oídos, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el miedo de estar encerrada. Por primera vez en mi vida hubiese deseado estar más tiempo encerrada en esa caja infernal y poder distraerme más tiempo.

Lentamente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y empezaron a salir el resto de pasajeros algo temblorosos, mientras el resto de personas que estaban en esa planta se acercaban a intentar aliviar el susto. A lo lejos estaban nuestras amigas que intentaban acercarse para que le relatáramos que había sucedido.

- Por cierto Daidôji – dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a mi amiga – quiero la fotografía que has sacado en el ascensor.

- Descuida – dijo ella con otra sonrisa – En cuanto las revele se la entregaré a Sakura para que te la dé. – dijo sonriéndome – Salís muy bien. – añadió guiñándonos un ojo y reuniéndose con las demás.

¿Fotografía? Fue entonces cuando recordé el leve parpadeo de luz. ¡Vaya! Tomoyo sí que sabía pillarme siempre in fraganti.

Antes de salir del todo del ascensor, me cogió suavemente por la cintura y me susurró:

- Espero que a la bajada compartamos de nuevo el ascensor.

Sólo atiné a asentir, avergonzada. Subiría con él en ese ascensor, y en todos los que pudiera, porque ya sabía cómo superar mi claustrofobia.

Fin

Mi segunda historia, al final me he atrevido a subirla. Supongo que algunas personas esperaban la continuación de la otra, pero para eso necesitaría mucha inspiración. No estaba en mis planes seguirla, de echo es un oneshot, pero después de los comentarios que me han animado veré que puedo hacer, aunque no puedo prometer nada.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que esta también os guste.


End file.
